O Melhor de uma Situação Inesperada
by varias
Summary: Com a nova medida de segurança, Harry fica preso no dormitório feminino. O que irá acontecer? Cuidado: cenas gráficas de sexo. HarryHermione HarryGina HarryParvati HarryLila Baseado em Best of a Bad Situation. HPHG HPGW HPPP HPLB e outras combinações
1. Ficando Preso

O Melhor de uma Situação Inesperada

Ficando preso

- Droga! Tudo sobra pra mim! Depois de um dia cheio e o estúpido do Rony ainda tem que soltar bosta de dragão no quarto!

Depois de um dia cansativo e eu ainda tinha que ir descobrir com a Hermione algo pra me livrar completamente daquele mau cheiro. Não é a toa que Filch fica pra matar quando alguém solta esta porcaria.

Saí do quarto gritando com o Rony. Desci a escada – que ótimo, mas ninguém no salão comunal! – o que significa que já está quase na hora de recolher. Ótimo, mais uma medida de segurança estúpida. E ainda corro o risco de ficar preso fora do quarto... pelo menos não vou ter que aturar aquele mau cheiro.

O truque agora é subir a escada, ainda bem que tenho minha vassoura e posso passar facilmente pela maldita rampa-escada pro dormitório feminino.

Bato na porta e escuto um 'entre!'. Parece a voz da Hermione. Entro sem olhar, fechando a porta.

- Ahh! Harry! O que você está fazendo aqui! – Hermione praticamente grita de susto. Ela está somente de calcinha e tenho uma bela visão de seus seios, embora rápida pois ela logo os cobre e corre pra traz da cortina de sua cama. A visão de suas pernas e todo resto do corpo dura um pouco mais, o suficiente pra começar a me deixar excitado. Ela não é linda, mas de fato é gostosa.

- Oi Hermione, desculpa, mas preciso da sua ajuda. O estúpido do Rony soltou bosta de dragão no quarto. Acredita nisso? E eu vim perguntar se você sabe algo pra eu poder me livrar do maldito mau cheiro... e então? – Droga. Tento soar normal como se não tivesse visto nada. Acho que ela pescou a idéia.

Ela sai de traz da cama com um tipo de roupão azul e grosso, cobrindo até as canelas. Vejo a face dela pensativa e é então que ela se encaminha pra uma das prateleiras em cima de sua cama, certamente pra consultar algum livro. Começo a reparar no quarto, estranhamente tem duas camas juntas, provavelmente as da Parvati e da Lilá. Mas porque será que estão juntas? E onde elas estão? Deveriam estar no quarto, já está quase na hora das portas e janelas todas travarem. Falando nisso, tenho que ir rápido!

- Hermione, não pode demorar muito senão vou ficar preso aqui. Que horas são?

Ela olha no relógio e diz:

- Calma, tenho 10 minutos pra descobrir isso e você já estar de volta no seu dormitório.

Sendo então na beirada da cama dela enquanto espero. Volto a divagar sobre onde estariam as outras garotas. As camas têm cortinas e elas poderiam estar nas camas que estão juntas. As cortinas estão fechadas e talvez elas pudessem estar lá, embora parecessem vazias. É então que saem do banheiro somente de lingerie a Parvati, a Lilá e a Gina. Gina? O que ela está fazendo aqui? Elas demoram a me ver e a Hermione está de costas, concentrada em sua leitura.

Parvati é um pouco mais alta que eu – não que eu seja muito alto, mas, enfim – longas pernas, um desenho incrível na área do quadril. Cintura fina, seios pequenos. Sutian e calcinha ambos brancos. Cabelos longos e morenos assim como os olhos. Só esta visão é o suficiente pra me deixar completamente excitado. Mas ainda tem mais. Ao seu lado está Lilá. Ela tem a minha altura praticamente. Se há alguma diferença, esta não é o suficiente pra se reparar. Ela também não é linda, mas também é gostosa e é bonita. Tem uns seios bem maiores que a Parvati. Grandes o suficiente pra minha mão não conseguir se encher completamente em seus seios, eu acho. Mas também não muito maiores que isso, um tamanho perfeito eu acho. Lilá já tem as coxas mais grossas e torneadas e está usando uma calcinha azul e um sutian branco, quase transparente. Ela é loira e tem olhos verdes assim como eu.

Já a Gina – nossa – tem os seios bem maiores do que eu havia imaginado. Não que sejam realmente grandes, mas eu a imaginava quase despeitada, no entanto, eles têm um bom tamanho. Malditos uniformes. Ela é baixinha, um contraste ao Rony – deve ter puxado a Sra Weasley. Não consegui reparar mais, pois é então que sou descoberto:

- Harry! Ah! O que faz aqui? – grita Gina correndo e entrando na cama da Parvati e da Lilá, se escondendo atrás das cortinas.

Parvati e Lilá tomam uma postura diferente, parece que até gostam que eu as veja dessa forma. Lilá comenta:

- Você sabe que não deveria estar aqui. Hoje é a nossa noite especial e já deu a hora de recolher! Você não vai estragar a nossa noite! E como você subiu aqui! Apesar de não se esconder, ela parecia bastante irritada, achei melhor desviar o olhar enquanto me explicava.

- Precisei da ajuda da Hermione e já estou de saída. Ainda não deu o toque de recolher, a Hermione disse que eu ainda tinha tempo!

Nisso a Hermione já tinha largado o livro e estava consultando o relógio.

- Ainda faltam 5 minutos – prontamente informou. Parvati e Lilá enquanto isso colocaram um roupão do tipo da Hermione.

- Ah é? – e foi até a porta, girando a maçaneta – então porque a porta não abre?

- Oops – deixei exclamar.

Parvati e Lilá estavam com sorrisinhos malvados uma pra outra. Eu estava começando a ficar preocupado. Parvati subitamente tira o roupão e joga em um canto, antes de falar:

- Já que você vai ficar aqui a noite inteira, acho que não vou precisar disso.

Bom, não estou mais tão preocupado assim, afinal, não são tão santo. Começo a pensar nas conseqüências que isso pode ter e apesar de um dia péssimo, até que a noite pode fazer valer a pena. Eu olho-a de cima a baixo, o que ela não deixa passar.

- Gosta do que vê Potter?

Eu engulo seco e não consigo responder, mas concordo com a cabeça. Olho pra traz pra ver a reação da Hermione e ela parece pensativa. Ela fala:

- OK, já que a culpa foi minha, deixo você dormir na minha cama e não trancado no banheiro. Mas lembre bem, você não vai atrapalhar essa nossa noite.

Parvati – Deixa de ser estraga prazeres Hermione! Ele pode participar da nossa noite!

- É, qual o problema Hermione, ta com ciúmes de compartilhar ele com a gente? – Lilá diz para provocar. E tira também o roupão, jogando para o lado. Então passa a mão na barriga da Parvati, abraçando-a por trás. Vejo que elas estão fazendo isso para me provocar. Lilá então sobe mais a mão e envolve um dos seios, massageando gentilmente.

Então eu levanto e vou a direção delas. Elas se afastam:

- tsc tsc tsc... se quiser vai ter que jogar com a gente... o bom e velho verdade ou conseqüência..

Não vendo o porque de não aceitar – Ok, eu jogo!

- Antes de você jogar vai ter que deixar testarmos você, assim como fizemos com a Gina, você aceita? – sem saber exatamente o que era, mas como já tinha sido feito com a Gina, e confiando que a Hermione não ia fazer nada de realmente ruim comigo:

- Está bem, eu aceito.

Gina que estava só com o rosto para fora da cortina exibia um sorriso e bochechas vermelhas com o prospecto do que ia acontecer.

Parvati me manda entrar na cama dela e deitar no meio das duas, que parece nem existir uma divisão entre elas. Mágica é uma maravilha. Hermione pega a minha varinha e coloca em um canto da cama. Então com a dela conjura cordas amarrando minhas mãos e pernas. Estou preso, braços e pernas. Gelo e repenso, será que devo mesmo? Mas agora não tenho mais escolha, o que me é confirmado:

- Agora já era Harry, agora não tem mais volta, não adianta nem gritar – Lilá fala.

Bom, talvez não seja algo realmente ruim. São 4 garotas gostosas que vão fazer algo em mim. Apesar de preso, estou terrivelmente excitado com a visão das 4. A única de roupão é a Hermione. Eu começo a falar e Hermione usa um Silencio em mim. Ótimo, agora estou indefeso. Só posso olhar e sentir. Olhar por enquanto está uma maravilha, estão todas ela em pé na cama em volta de mim. O ângulo é perfeito e a iluminação está boa. Boa o suficiente pra perceber que todas as 4 de calcinha e sutian estão excitadas por causa dos bicos dos seios proeminentes no sutian. E vejo algo mais, Gina esta molhada e nem aconteceu nada ainda! Benditas calcinhas brancas. E ela esta molhada só com a situação, só de saber o que vai fazer comigo.

- Posso começar? – Gina pergunta. Percebendo a concordância das outras ela põem uma perna de cada lado do meu quadril e ajoelha, sentando bem em cima do meu pau e se esfregando nele.

- Calma Gina, não quer nem tirar a roupa dele primeiro? – fala Lilá. Então que reparo que elas já estão sentadas, envolta de mim. Parvati ao meu lado direito e Lilá do lado esquerdo. Hermione esta atrás e não consigo vê-la muito bem.

Parvati com um movimento de varinha me deixa sem roupa nenhuma. Começo a sentir mãos pelo meu corpo, muitas mãos. Não estou acostumado com oito mãos fazendo carinho, massageando, apertando. É bom demais. E pra completar ainda tem a Gina se esfregando, agora vigorosamente em meu pau. É demais, eu quero apertar, passar a mão também. 4 garotas e eu não posso passar a mão em nenhuma delas, 4 cinturas, pernas, seios, bocas, argh! Vou enlouquecer.

Olho pra baixo e vejo a Gina, olhos fechados, mãos nos meus peitos e se movendo sem pausas. Lilá resolve que seria interessante me beijar. Sinto seus lábios molhados em minha boca, sua língua querendo invadir e explorar e beijo de volta. Que sensação maravilhosa. As mãos não param de passear por mim, tenho um quadril roçando vigorosamente no meu e uma garota me beijando. Não, duas, Parvati achou meu pescoço interessante de ser beijado. Nossa!

Abro os olhos e vejo a barriga da Hermione em cima de mim, ela esta de quatro e pelo visto beijando a Gina. Então é por isso que ela diminui o ritmo. Mas também, se continuasse daquela forma eu não ia agüentar muita mais. Não com tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo, é uma sensação fora do comum, boa demais! Me ligo que não vi quando a Mione havia tirado o roupão.. bom que ela tirou. Ainda estou beijando e sendo beijado no pescoço, mas agora estou beijando a Parvati. O beijo é um pouco diferente, mas não menos gostoso nem diferente.

Tento olhar pra direção da Gina e vejo que a Hermione ainda está sem sutian e desta vez não está impedindo que eu os veja. Que visão! Eles devem caber perfeitamente em minhas mãos! São rosados e estão acesos. Pele branquinha. Olho meio que pra trás e vejo que ela ainda esta de calcinha. Sua vagina próxima ao meu rosto.

Gina está gemendo alto e suas mãos estão tremendo em meu peito. Parece que ela está tento um orgasmo. E isso me acende mais ainda, começo a me contorcer embaixo dela, me segurando pra não gozar ainda. Vendo isso, Parvati a tira de cima de mim e ajuda com as mãos pra que Gina termine seu orgasmo e fala:

- Quem vai fazer ele gozar sou eu.

Então ajoelha entre as minhas pernas e segura meu pau, enchendo a mão. Gina sentou no lugar dela e resolveu me beijar. Lilá está descendo seus beijos aos poucos, já está na minha barriga. Uma sensação quente e úmida envolve o meu pau. Olho pra baixo e Parvati resolve me provocar mais ainda, passando a língua no meu pau, sem tirar os olhos de mim. Gina esta beijando meu peito e de repente uma boca de cabeça pra baixo entra em contato com a minha. Só pode ser Hermione. Nunca pensei que ela fosse me beijar. Beijo ao contrario é interessante e não quero parar de beijá-la. Sabe, rolou uma química interessante no meu beijo com a Hermione.

Parvati começa a chupar com mais vontade, enchendo a boca ao maximo possível.

- Vai Parvati, você ainda não aprendeu a ir tudo? Achei que você soubesse, eu já tinha te ensinado o truque! – Lilá provocou – Acho que eu que vou ter que chupar então, já que você não consegue.

- Ei, eu aprendi sim e consigo. Só preciso de tempo, ele é maior do que o que estou acostumado.

É, pelo visto ela consegue, porque desta vez foi muito mais longe do que antes, nossa, se continuar assim vou gozar. Sinto a boca dela por todo o meu pau! E pelo visto não só a boca, mas um pouco da garganta também. Sinto então outros lábios indo e voltando da base do meu pai pras minhas bolas. Nossa. Vou gozar assim. Estou quase gozando. Mas não posso falar mesmo, nem pra prevenir a Parvati.

Parece que as duas trocam, porque é uma boca diferente que envolve meu pau. Gina não para de me beijar, nem a Hermione. Agora a gente está em um beijo a 3 e está difícil para eu poder me concentrar. Lilá realmente chupa melhor e o que é isto! Ela chupa meu pau inteiro, inteiro e um pouco mais! Ela está fazendo isso vigorosamente, com vontade. Não dá, vou gozar. Arqueio minha cintura pra cima no ultimo instante e despejo tudo em sua boca. Pelo visto ela está engolindo. Ainda chupa, mas parece que mais pra limpar e está ajudando com a mão no meu pau. A melhor gozada da minha vida.

- Porra Lilá, você sabe que eu queria pra mim!

Lilá devolve um sorrisinho e responde – garanto que ele deixa ser chupado em outra oportunidade! Inclusive Harry, você não tem escolha, vai vir mais vezes pras nossas festas!

Eu não posso fazer nada senão escutar. To chupando deliciosamente os seios da Hermione. Ela parece querer que eu chupe outro lugar porque muda de posição, tira a calcinha e volta com a vagina molhada direto na meu rosto, na minha boca, sem me dar tempo nem de pensar. Eu faço a coisa obvia.

Aparentemente as outras 3 estão apenas olhando agora. Eu devo ser bom nisso, porque a Mione está gemendo bem, bem alto e girando o quadril, se esfregando em minha boca. Ao mesmo tempo ela coloca meu pau em sua boca que com tantos cuidados nem chegou a ficar realmente mole. Ele já esta duro e pronto pra mais uma, ainda bem. Hermione deve estar perto do orgasmo, ela não agüenta, vira e senta no meu pau. Primeiro se esfregando, assim como a Gina. A diferença é que ela está totalmente pelada e molhada e as sensações são bem mais fortes. Ela direciona meu pau pra dentro dela com a mão e este entra de forma fluida, apesar da passagem estar bem estreita e apertada. Eu vou de encontro com o quadril, tentando enfiar o mais fundo possível. Estou no céu! Infelizmente ela não durou muito, uma dúzia de estocadas e ela já está gritando o meu nome e só durou meia dúzia a mais quando ela desabou em cima de mim. Sentir seu corpo nu completamente em contato com o meu também foi muito bom. Seus seios pressionando no meu peito e sua cabeça ao encostada na minha. Ela então me beija.

- Hermione, minha vez! – reclama Parvati

Hermione sai de cima e deita com a cabeça no meu braço que está esticado.

Parvati me chupa mais um pouco e vem pra cima, só que ao invés de se ajoelhar, ela fica em pé e agacha, posicionando com a mão pra que meu pau entre nela. Então ela agacha até embaixo, fazendo entrar tudo e soltando um gemido forte. Lilá vem por trás e começa a passar a mão nos peitos dela, tirando o sutian. Mas não consigo ver muita coisa porque Gina aparentemente gostou da idéia da hermione e colocou sua vagina tbm em minha boca, direto já sem a calcinha.

Eu agüento mais tempo dessa vez, já que é a segunda seguida. Parvati está alucinada e está subindo e descendo tão rápido, com tanta força que chega a doer. Lilá não para de massagear seus seios e fazer sabe-se lá mais o que! Ela não demora muito, mas demora mais que a Hermione e que a Gina. Ela treme toda com o orgasmo. Nunca tinha visto nenhuma garota tremer tanto assim, não tanto quanto ela. Bom, nunca tinha presenciado o orgasmo de muitas garotas.

Nossa, era a terceira em algumas horas que eu satisfazia. Essa é uma sensação muito boa!

Parvati saiu e logo veio Lilá, sem nem me dar um tempo pra acalmar. E na mesma posição que a Hermione. Em termos de posição elas não tinham muito pra onde correr e eu teria sugerido algumas coisas se não tivesse preso e silenciado.

É bom ir trocando assim porque cada nova garota vem bem apertada. Quando já se está há um tempo transando, a garota está mais aberta e as sensações são melhores quando mais justo.

Quando Lilá senta, direto com meu pau dentro dela, uma onda de prazer percorre meu corpo. Eu perco minha atenção ao chupar a Gina e ela parece não gostar, se pressionando em mim, quase me sufocando.

Isto continua durante um tempo, enquanto isso Hermione e Parvati se beijam, se esfregam, se apertam. Nesta altura todas já estão peladas.

Lilá fala – Gina, é melhor trocarmos de lugar, você também tem que dar pra ele.

A troca não demora muito e agora é vez de enfiar na Gina, que estava quase indo a segunda vez enquanto eu a chupava. Gina senta também e nossa, como ela está apertada e quente! Como eu quero segurar no quadril dela e forçá-la pra cima e pra baixo! Estou quase morrendo de não poder passar a mão em nenhuma delas!

Gina grita e me morde e arranha. Eu provoco mais ainda subindo e descendo o meu quadril. Ao chegar ao êxtase ela cai pra traz e meu pau sai de dentro dela.

A Lilá rapidamente muda de lugar de forma a poder continuar a me dar. Eu devo fazer um bom serviço com a boca porque agora ela esta gemendo muito alto e parece estar chegando ao orgasmo. Mas eu também estou e não há mais como controlar! Subitamente minhas mãos estão nos quadris dela, apertando e forçando o movimento cada vez mais rápido. Também aperto seus seios, macios, volumosos, lindos, deliciosos. O ritmo fica cada vez mais rápido até que ela chega ao orgasmo e grita. Como que por resposta eu gozo dentro dela, sem mais conseguir me agüentar! É demais pra mim.


	2. Sem Jogo

Parece que elas haviam mudado de idéia quanto ao jogo. Simplesmente preferiram deitar, duas de cada lado de mim. Na verdade duas atrás e duas na frente, já que estou deitado de lado, abraçando a Mione. Ela esta bem encostada em mim, as costas nuas no meu peito e os seus seios em minhas mãos. Impressionante, não me canso deles.. Mas parece que ela dormiu. Na frente dela está a Lilá e as duas também estão abraçadas. Atrás de mim, muito inquieta por sinal, esta a Parvati. Ela não para de passar a mão em mim e o jeito q ela segura meu pau e me masturba não vai passar desapercebido por muito mais tempo. Hermione vai acabar acordando. Parvati, a insaciável. Atrás da Parvati está a Gina. Isto é que é abraço coletivo.

Cinco minutos... dez, quinze.. meia hora. Chega, não da mais, já está doendo de tanto tesão. Seguro o pulso da Parvati e me levanto, bem devagar pra não acordar mais ninguém. Ela parece entender o recado e me segue pro banheiro. Eu dou mais uma olhada pra cama e vejo as outras três deitadas. Parvati me abraça e me beija. Agora eu posso passar a mão nela, ainda bem! Ela tem seios bem macios e uma bunda bem durinha. Está pelada e eu também, não paro de me esfregar nela.

Ainda estou virado pra cama e a visão das três está a um abrir de olhos. E é exatamente o que eu faço quando a Parvati para de me beijar e se ajoelha. Mas não por muito tempo, pois olho pra baixo, pro seu rosto, seu sorriso provocador. Seus olhos brilham enquanto vagarosamente envolve meu pau com seus lábios quentes. Sinto aquela umidade penetrante e sua língua massageando bem lentamente. Ela começa a se mover pra frente e pra trás, me chupando. Não agüento e dou uma gemida um pouco mais alta.

A Gina acorda e olha diretamente em nossa direção. Não demora muito e sorri. Ela levanta devagar e vem direto me beijar. Ela também tem uma bunda bem gostosa, que não êxito em passar a mão. Ela faz o mesmo em mim e se ajoelha, mantendo sempre uma das mãos em minha bunda.

De repente elas tem uma idéia interessante e resolvem se beijar com meu pau no meio. Elas não devem estar conseguindo se beijar muito bem, mas eu estou gostando bastante. Com cada mão seguro a cabeça de uma delas e bem devagar começo a movimentar o quadril pra frente e pra traz, mantendo a cabeça delas no lugar, para que elas se beijem enquanto meu pau percorre por suas bocas.

Eu aviso que vou gozar e Parvati me coloca na boca, indo até o final e mantendo nessa posição enquanto passa a língua. Então ela volta e chupa tudo novamente, indo e voltando, com um ritmo frenético, realmente decidida pra me fazer gozar. Solto tudo! Finalmente! Gozo e a Parvati não para! Mesmo quando já acabei e não tenho mais nada! Está começando a dar um nervozo no pau, preciso de um tempo. Seguro a cabeça dela pra traz e falo pra ela se acalmar. Ela da uma risadinha e coloca minha mão em sua vagina. Eu faço isso com uma mão e a outra levo pra vagina da Gina. Estou masturbando as duas. A Gina ou a Parvati as vezes me ajudam, uma masturbando a outra também, uma passando a mão na outra e passando a mão em mim. Beijos a três, beijos a dois, uma beijando os seios da outra e eu fazendo de tudo nas duas. Primeiro é a Gina a ter o orgasmo.

Eu continuo dando atenção a Parvati por mais uns cinco minutos. Nesse tempo a Gina já está dormindo no chão mesmo. Eu teria feito a Parvati ir antes, mas estou provocando-a e fazendo durar, prolongando e fazendo-a gemer. Ela implora pra que eu acelere e acabe logo com a 'tortura'. Depois de um tempo eu resolvo ouvir seu pedido e enquanto estou dando um beijo bem caloroso nela, massageando seus seios com uma das mãos e seu clitóris com a outra, acelero o ritmo até que ela comece a tremer descontroladamente. Ela cai no chão, comigo a segurando e baixando pra que não se machucasse. Mas eu não paro. E ela também não, continua tremendo. Um orgasmo atrás do outro. Acho que foram uns três, não tenho como ter certeza... talvez depois ela me diga.

Levantei eu fui ao banheiro. Quando voltei as duas estavam dormindo no chão. Levitei-as para cama com bastante cuidado. Hermione acordou. Bom, estou pelado, ao pé da cama e ela está olhando para mim. E é claro que já estou excitado novamente. Só está cena de quatro garotas deitadas e nuas já é o suficiente. Hermione se levanta e eu me preparo pra mais uma.

Ela diz que quer me dar. Eu pergunto como ela quer transar e ela se deita em sua própria cama. Eu me deito em cima dela, ela me envolve com as pernas e me posiciono. Parece até a primeira vez que estamos transando, há uma certa tensão no ar. Eu coloco bem devagar meu pau dentro dela e ela solta um leve gemido, enquanto suas unhas pressionam em minha pele. Eu enfio até o final e dessa vez ela dá um gemido de dor. Eu mantenho um tempo, pra ela poder se acostumar com o tamanho e depois começo a me movimentar. Beijo seu pescoço, boca, lóbulo da orelha. Também passo a mão em seus seios e em sua bunda, pelo lado, enquanto me apoio no outro cotovelo. Isto tudo sem parar de entrar e sair.

Então eu praticamente tiro o meu pau de dentro dela e me inclino pra mordiscar o seu bico do peito. Ela geme. Enfio tudo novamente. Ela geme. Respiro em sua orelha. Ela geme. Volto e faço tudo novamente, com algumas variações. Fico provocando assim durante uns 10 minutos, diminuindo o ritmo apenas quando ela está quase tendo um orgasmo. Até que decido fazê-la gozar logo. Estico minhas mãos levantando o meu corpo e enfio tudo, com um pouco de força, de forma que entre o maximo possível. Agora estou em um ritmo bem rápido e ela está tendo um orgasmo. Quando ela acaba e eu continuo metendo, vejo q ela fica um pouco desconfortável. Deve estar fazendo um pouco de cócegas ou nervoso, não sei. Então eu diminuo o ritmo, bem devagar e volto a beijá-la.

Só não gozei ainda pois isto já havia acontecido varias vezes antes. Eu continuo bem devagar até que ela quer que eu aumente o ritmo novamente. Eu cochico em seu ouvido que quero comer com ela de quatro. Ela sorri e se vira, ajoelhando. Quando ela está na posição eu apenas encosto meu pau em sua entrada e fico provocando, coloco só a ponta. Ela não se agüenta e vem com o quadril de encontro a mim, fazendo com que entre tudo de uma vez. Eu também não consigo ficar apenas provocando e seguro sua cintura de forma controladora e puxo-a pra mim, controlando o movimento e fazendo ir bem fundo. Meu pau está um pouco insensível, depois de tanto trabalho, por isso q estou demorando bastante.

Ela se cansa de ficar ajoelhada e deita. Eu deito por cima, sem parar o movimento de vai-e-vem. Beijo a sua nuca, o seu pescoço e sinto ela se arrepiar embaixo de mim. Não estou mais tão longe agora. Hermione pelo visto também não, está mordendo a fronha e os nós de seus dedos estão brancos de apertar o travesseiro. Mas eu acho q vou gozar antes, então me seguro, tentando prolongar um pouco mais pra termos um orgasmo junto. Eu consigo, pois então ela grita e eu deixo aquela onda de prazer me invadir e meu sêmen quente cair dentro dela.

Fico um bom tempo nessa posição, estou quase dormindo. Viro para o lado e deito ao lado da Hermione, sorriso no rosto.


End file.
